A New Life (Rewritten)
by Thisizausername
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup leave Berk to go to a big meeting that happens whenever a new chief comes, when they are on their way back to Berk they find something unexpected. What will this change? Will they be friends or foes? Find out! Rewrite of my other story 'A New Life' ships include: Mala x Dagur (Mentioned not really digging into it) Heathlegs, Hiccstrid, Rufflout, and Toothfly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is the new and improved version of my old story 'A New Life' I'm doing this because I kinda messed up with the whole Johann thing and in my eyes it felt a bit rushed. This time I'm going to TRY to make it seem less rushed and hopefully I won't mess up again! Hope you enjoy and if you have any idea please tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

A smile crossed Hiccups face when he passed his father's now finished statue. The ice was beginning to clear up and the dragons are all safe. The new chief looked around his village to see kids playing with dragons while adults go out and do errands or just watch the kids. All with smiles on their faces. He looked over to see Meatlug running around the village with kids on her back. Snoggletog was coming so the snow was here. He saw Toothless with a whole bunch of kids with snow walls in-front of them and they would peak above the said walls and throw snowballs to the other side.

Toothless had his usually gummy smile and would pick up a 'injured' kid after they were hit with a snowball and carry them to the 'medbay' which interestingly enough was a huge mountain of snow. "Hey Hiccup!" he turned around to see Astrid, his fiance and second-in-command or also known as General Hofferson. "Hello milady." he greeted and she just gave him a smile.

"You ready to go to the meeting?" he threw his head back with a groan. 'The Meeting' was the meeting of chiefs, they had it either when they all had to discuss battle plans, peace treaties, or when a new chief comes. "The meetings here are boring, imagine them there!" he sounded like a ten year old. Astrid raised an eyebrow and puffed up her chest while raising her head high.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock, I've been trained first-hand on how to be chief for years, but-"

"I never said I wouldn't go!" Astrid returned to her normal posture and let out a laugh. "And about those hand gestures." he began and she just shrugged. "Valka said that we should leave early tomorrow morning so we can get there by about...when the sun starts to set, judging by how many stops we will make. So we can be ready for the meeting the day after." she stated changing the subject. "So start getting your stuff ready?" he questioned and she just nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya!" she called out and started to run to the other side of the village.

* * *

"Come on Bud, we need to be quiet." Hiccup whispered to his Nightfury who just cooed in response. Hiccup tugged at the bags Toothless was carrying to make sure they were sturdy and he mounted on the dragon. "Ready?" he heard Astrid question him and he nodded before looking over to her "Ready." he confirmed and they were off.

The two couldn't help but miss these times. Where they would just be on their dragons. Just the two of them and just talk. Leaving all their worries behind them. It was like a huge sigh of relief. Their conversations would start out serious and end up having them both laughing and looking into each other's eyes. Seeing something that they didn't notice before. Astrid had soon noticed that whenever they found a new thing about dragons, or a new species his eyes would light up. While for Hiccup it was her freckles. They were light and barely noticable and you could only barely see them either if you were very close up or when the sun was shining on her, which made her look like a goddess when the suns rays would outline her.

She let out a yawn before laughing once again. "Hey, Astrid?" he asked and she hummed in a response. "Do you, gods this is a weird question..." this made her become more interested and she looked over to him tilting her head slightly and moving her hand in a circle gesturing for him to go on. "Do you ever want to have uh...kids?" she blushed slightly and looked at him in the eyes.

"Of course, I mean it's kind of expected of the chieftess." He sighed and shook his head. "I know that but I mean do _you_ wantkids?" she bit her lip and looked down for a moment. "I after we're married for a while I feel like it would be best then, but if it comes sooner there's really we could do about it."

"So it that a-"

"Yes Hiccup. I do want kids." she stated and his lips thinned and he nodded. It was silent once again before Astrid breathed out a laugh and he looked at her with confusion. "What's so funny?" she just shook her head "It's nothing, just, I remember when I 'hated' you and here we are going to get married in a few moons." she said putting air quotes around the word 'hate.'

He just nodded and chuckled. "Can you check where the nearest bathroom is?" she asked with a small blush and he opened the map and pointed to an island that was coming into view. "Right there, the dragons need to rest too." he said and she looked at the sky and nodded. It was about noon. judging by where the sun was.

* * *

The sky was littered with stars now. They landed in largely populated area, where the meeting would be held. They were greeted by Dagur who hugged the two and lead them to their room. Well, not before taking a billion detours. "See ya at the meeting!" he cheerfully yelled and slammed the door in their faces. They looked for a torch and had Toothless light it. "I mean I love the dragons but we have to stay in the same room? It's so crowded." the blonde stated petting Stormfly under the chin. Hiccup shrugged "At least we don't have to sleep in the same bed with them." Astrid nodded and took off her hood, armor, skirt, and gloves before getting into bed with Hiccup, who had also taken off his armor.

"Night" they said at the same time but didn't care for the coincidence and just tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" the two bolted up from bed to see Camicazi at the edge of it and though Hiccup jumped back Astrid took out her axe that she put under her pillow and jumped up in the blink of an eye. Camicazi put her palms in the air and gave them a cheeky smile. "Hey Cami!" Hiccup greeted while Astrid was still in a fighting position.

"Well, now that you two are finally up, I am going to go outside and let you change!" she said and silently left the room and closing the door quickly. "She gave me a heart attack!" Astrid complained setting down her axe and starting to get dressed. "Well she is the next chief of the Bog-Burglars." Hiccup pointed out and Astrid shrugged in response.

"We should go out and follow the rest of 'em." they got their dragons up and walked out to a big group of people. "Night Fury! Deadly Nadder!" A few people cried out but soon calmed down when the dragons just tilted their head in confusion or flashed them a gummy smile. Astrid and Hiccup pushed through the crowd Stormfly and Toothless keeping watch from a distance. The people seemed worried at the sight so Astrid had her hand ready for her axe.

When someone gasped she pulled out her axe and ran to the center of the crowd waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, though she never put her axe away. "Astrid, I think you, uh stepped on the problem..." Astrid picked up her foot and saw a rat. She put her axe away and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have dragons in this world and their scared of a damned rat." she mumbled and started to leave the crowd.

* * *

 **I did have another idea on how to start out the story but don't worry the plot is still the same! Everyone will come back! Did you like it? Sorry if Camicazi was too OOC I haven't really studied about her but from what I've read so far was that she's quiet and stealthy and Astrid is basically her but not at the same time...**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will mainly update my stories on weekends! Just a heads-up**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

They were only at the meeting for half a week and they were already going back to Berk. With a sigh, Astrid looked over at her betrothed. It was a comfortable silence both of them looking around. It was night, and stars filled the skies the blonde smiled at the beautiful clear night sky. "It must be amazing up there," she said, breaking the silence and he just nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't it just be so cool if you could go up there and touch the stars or walk on the moon." It was more of a statement than a question and he let out a sigh almost right after she said it. "Toothless and I tried before. It gets a lot harder to breathe and it gets even colder." her shoulders fell when he said that. Ever since she first rode a dragon she wanted to touch the stars but Stormfly knew her limits and flew back down before Astrid could notice anything like Hiccup did.

It fell into silence again until Hiccup had looked at a nearby island and noticed the trees shaking and a screech. "We should check that out," he said looking over at the blonde who gave him a tired look. "Hiccup we've been flying since daybreak, we're almost home." he looked back at the island before he looked at Astrid and let out a sigh. "If that's a new species of a dragon I will not talk to you for like half an hour." she let out a dramatic gasp and shook her head. "No! You wouldn't dare." his eyebrows furrowed and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Astrid woke to absolute chaos. Villagers screaming at one another, she got up and quickly tamed her messy hair before racing down the stairs and swinging the doors to her hut open. "What is going on!" the blonde demanded and the Vikings grew quiet looking at one another silently before running to her and explaining their problems. "Where's Hiccup!" she yelled out silencing the village once again.

"That's the problem." an exhausted Valka said from behind her. "He's gone." Astrid groaned and held her head in her hands knowing where he was. "I am so going to yell at him later." she angrily stated and walked up to the villagers "For now I have to be the acting chief."

"My bread is gone!"

"You're holding it."

This was going to be a long day. A very long day.

After tending to the villagers' ridiculous problems she did her normal job, teaching kids at the academy. Though, it did prove to be rather difficult when she would constantly be pulled away to tend to other problems. Astrid did get one or two lessons in, mainly bonding and dragon calls. But she still got lessons in nonetheless.

When Hiccup finally got back, he had a large smile on his face and entered his house to find his aggravated fiance with an ice block on her head. It took a minute until she opened her eyes-not without a noticeable squint at the light-and she sighed laying back, clearly not in the mood to yell. "Where were you?" the desperate and weakness in her voice made him instantly regret his decision.

"I went to that island..." Hiccup guiltily admitted putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Find anything there?" he was surprised at her question, expecting a groan or at least slight anger. "Yeah actually..." he stopped when he noticed her closed eyes wanting to know if she was asleep. Astrid's hand raised and went in circles, gesturing for him to continue.

"You won't believe what it was..." Hiccup started and still with closed eyes the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"A Night Fury."

Her eyes flew open and she instantly regretted it holding her head and grabbing the ice block once again. "Wh-how? I thought they were...gone!" Hiccup shrugged basically jumping in excitement "I did too! But apparently it got a broken wing and we didn't just find a Night Fury but a rider with it." Astrid smiled at how excited he was. Out of nowhere, the door flew open to reveal Fishlegs, just as excited as Hiccup. Astrid groaned and stood up wiping her damp hand on her leggings before grabbing the ice block and putting it back on her head.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get some rest. You two just geek out," she started dragging her feet to the steps "How in the world do you two have the energy to do this?" she mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs weakly.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's a bit short! I've written three chapters for different stories today. (One in a different fandom too) So I've been really busy today!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
